Changes
by Nessie Carlie Salvatore
Summary: Edward Mason is abused by his father until one night. He thinks he's hated by everyone until he meets Bella Swan.
1. Chapter one

**I'm back! I hope you guys like this new story. Edward and Bella Are always together in my stories! This stories mostly in EPOV but a little BPOV.  
**

* * *

The bell rang for lunch, everyone got up and walked with their friends, I walked alone. Everyone got their food and sat down with their friends, I sat alone. To them I was an outcast, the boy who let his team down, who let his school down. I didn't have friends, I avoided human contact, and , sometimes, I was forced to wear the the same thing twice. Because of dad. I never ate, I didn't get lunch money, I gave up on getting food since my mother died.

Everyone was excited today, there was a new girl. I could care less, it was just another person to avoid me. To call me a freak. Another reason to want to die.

I just sat their, starring at the doors. They opened to reveal the most beautiful girl alive. Long brown hair, deep brown eyes, perfect body. I think i fell in love as soon as I laid my eyes on her.

She bought her food, looked around, and slowly came towards me. Wait, _me?_ Why is she sitting with me.

"Hello?" She said standing in front of me. "Can I sit with you?"

"If you want." I told her.

"I'm Bella." She said, holding out her hand.

"Edward." I said, taking her hand. It felt right her hand in mine, I liked it.

"Why aren't you sitting with your friends?" She asked.

"I don't-"

"Bella." Mike Newton. I looked at the table, I knew what was coming.

"Oh, Mason, I didn't see you there." He said sitting. He looked at Bella. "Why are you sitting with this loser?"

"Mike-" She started but stopped when I grabbed my bag.

"Edward you don't have to go." She said.

"Yeah, he does. He's a freak. He wore that shirt yesterday you know."

She looked up shocked at me. I walked, almost ran out, embarrassed. Why did this always happen to me?

"Edward!" I heard someone yell. I turned and there was Bella running towards me. I stopped and let her catch up.

"What was that?"

"It was Mike being Mike." I sighed.

"Well, Mike's a jerk." She said taking my hand. "It's not fair to you."

I looked down at our intertwined hands and smiled. "Thanks. Where are you going?"

She looked at her schedule and said "Biology, room thirteen."

"Me, too. I'll walk you."

And for the first time, I didn't walk alone.


	2. Edward's Favorite Place

**Okay, I got a review asking about some stuff. Edward was football captain and a player but had to quit when his mom died. His dad hates him now and he shoulders he blame for his moms death. He feels like the whole school hates him until he meets Bella. with that chapter two.**  


* * *

After biology I walked Bella to her truck.

"You don't play sports?" She asked, shocked.

"No, my dad likes me to come straight home after school."

She reach into her bag and pulled out a pen. She grabbed my hand and wrote on it.

"Here." She said letting me go. "Call me tonight." I grinned.

"If I can." I promised.

"I...I really like you Edward." She said, looking down and cheeks red.

""I like you, too. I'll talk to you later."

"Wait!" She said. "Will you kiss me?" I looked at her shocked an she wanted me to kiss her? I took her face into my hands and pressed her warm lips to mine. When I pulled back she sighed.

"That was nice."

"Bye, Bella." I said, walking away.I got in my car, started it, and looked at the time.

_Fuck_! I was ten minutes late. I drove as fast as I could, knowing that every second lost was longer beating I'd get.

I pulled up to the house and got out of my car. I walked up to the front door, took a deep breath and walked in.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" My father yelled.

"A friend needed help with something-"

"You should have said no!" I closed my Eyes as his fist connected with my face. _Damn. _something cracked.

"Now get up stairs! Charlies coming over and he's bringing his daughter." He growled. I starred upstairs when he yelled. "And clean that blood off your face. I want you to look nice."

Charlie. Some chief of police. He knows I'm abused and doesn't do anything about it. I cleaned the blood off my face, changed my clothes, and went back down stairs. I cooked my dad diner, was forced to watch him eat, and then I cleaned up.

He was watching the pre-game when the door bell rang.

"Edward, get the door." I did, and was surprised to see who was behind it.

"Bella?" How did Bella know where I live? And why did she have to come now?

"Edward?" She asked just as confused.

"Edward!" Charlie yelled. "How's your leg felling?" My dad broke it last year.

"Better, sir." I said, letting him by.

"Edward, this is my daughter Bella."

"Yea, Dad, we've met." She said winking at me.

"Where's your dad?"

"Living room." He walked off and Bella grabbed kissed me, hard and we heard my dad yell at us to go up o my room. The old me would have taken that as in invitation. The new me saw it as a terrifying thing.

I lead her to my room hoping she wasn't expecting much. She looked around the room and headed to my bed. The old me would have taken that as invitation, too. The new me grabbed her wrist.

"Hold on, I want to show you my favorite place." I let her go and opened my window. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

I stepped out of the window and reached for her hand. She looked scared, but grabbed my hand. I pulled her out with me and she gasped.

"Wow." She whispered. I stared out and had the best view in Forks. You could see past the lights, the cars, and the houses. All you see is the ocean and the stars.

"Come here." I whispered, walking to edge of the roof. When she didn't move I whispered, "I won't let you fall." She came to me and stood her in front of me. She closed her eyes as wind hit her and held her around her waist. It was like that scene from Titanic only with out the boat. I pressed my lips to her neck and pulled her back a little so we could sit. she grabbed my face and I gasped in pain

"What?" she said letting me go.

"Nothing." I lied and leaned toward her. She pulled back.

"Is your face bruised?"

"No! I, you just scratched me is all." She didn't believe but let it go.

We talked a lot, when we weren't kissing each other.

I got her back into the house and down stairs before the game over.

"I had a nice time, Edward." She said, arms around my neck as Charlie and my dad were saying goodbye.

"Me, too. I'll see you tomorrow." We kissed again and her Charlie left.

"EDWARD!" My dad yelled. I guess it was later. I turned to face my fate, knowing I'd my destiny tomorrow.


	3. Carlisle Chapter

**HI! Okay next chapter! YAY! Carlisle is in this chapter! Okay, Edward told Bella he got into a fight with Mike to cover up the hurt eye. But she didn't believe him... okay, here you go!**

* * *

Bella wouldn't stop badgering me about my bruises for a week. The only time she wasn't asking me about it was our secret lunch time make-out sessions. I knew things were going to fast but she just drew me in. I told her Mike and I got into fight but I knew she didn't fall for it.

Today was a good day for me. In health Dr. Carlisle Cullen was there talking about how to help prevent Swine Flu**(AN:I know I wrote this a long time ago and now I 'm typing it.)**

"Edward, can I talk to you for a moment." He asked at the end of class. The Cullens were the closest thing I had to a family.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked, sitting on a near by desk.

"Well, I wondering if you'd like to go camping with Emmett and myself this weekend. He's coming home this weekend and I thought you'd like to see him." He explained

"I'll have to ask my dad." I said. I knew that he wouldn't let me go.

"Alright. How's your leg?" He had fixed it when my dad pushed me down the stairs.

"It's good. Bye, Carlisle." Bella was waiting outside the room.

"Hey." She smiled, taking my hand.

"Hey." I smiled back, and we walked to our secret place.

"Will you _please_ tell me what happened to your eye?" She asked. Here we go.

"I told you."

"Edward," she started slowly. "I saw a story on the news this morning about a little girl who was abused-" Oh, no.

"And? So I get punched and go straight to my dad's a bad guy? Well he's not!" I lied. I grabbed my bag and left the room. She was to close to finding out.

"Edward, wait!" I heard her call. I walked straight to biology, alone again.

* * *

Bella tried apologizing all through biology and while I was walking her to her truck. I told her to drop it and walked off. I got home early. I did my homework, straightened up my room, and cooked my dad diner.

"So, dad." I started as I cleaned off the table. "Dr. Cullen asked if I could go camping with him and his son this weekend."

My father drummed his fingers on his slightly stubbled chin, then smiled. "Clean this place up a little and we'll talk about it. I'm going to Charlies tonight."

He grabbed his coat and his keys and left. I washed the dishes and straightened up as much as I could. When I finished I went to room and found my peace, I climbed onto the roof and relaxed in my sanctuary.


	4. Edward's Story

**Poor Edward, he has it rough. But Bella's so sweet to him. I just realized through what I have written, I have no Jacob in this story! Okay, bye.**

**

* * *

**I laid on my roof starring at the stars. I loved my view, the ocean, the city, everything.

"I thought I'd find you up here." My head whipped around to see Bella starring at me from my window.

"Oh, yea. I like to be up here." I said, going to help her out onto the roof with me. "What are you doing here?"

"It's game night. Trust me, I won't be missed." She sat down and we starred at the ocean. She leaned into me and sighed.

"Edward, tell me the truth. How did your face get bruised?" I looked away and got up.

"Will you drop that!" I yelled at her, in anger. "I've told you- No, Bella, don't- don't do that." Tears streaked her perfect face.

"You didn't have to yell." She whispered, wrapped her arm around herself and cried.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I'm sorry. Please, don't cry. Please." I dropped my voice to a whisper. "It was him."

"Your dad?" She whispered back.

I nodded. "For about a year and half. Since..." I had to stop. My mothers death had been my fault.

"Charlie told me about your mom. That must have been hard. Losing her must have been hard, at such a young age."

Tears slipped down my cheeks. "It was, my mother was the most wonderful woman you could meet. Other than Esme Cullen."

Bella kissed my tears away and I continued.

"It, her death, was kind of my fault. My father and Charlie had went to Chicago for game. My dad told me to stay with my mom until he got back. One night, the night before they were supposed to be home, she told me to get out of the house. To stop babying her. I was reluctant to do so, but she all but shoved my keys int my hand and kick me out the door. I made her promise to call me if she needed me. I went out and was my girlfriend I had at the time when it happened." I chocked for a second, I'd only told my father this. "A burglar got into the house. Instead of hiding and calling me, my mother tried to fight him."

I stopped. Tears were streaking down both of our faces. "What happened?" She whispered.

"He shot her." I said. "Just shot her. Then took what he wanted and left. I called 9-1-1 when I got home and i knew I was to late. My dad got back early and he blamed me instantly. That's when it started. I have scars all down my back from him."

"Edward, we have tell my-"

"Your dad? Bella, he knows. He won't arrest him. who would he watch games with then? No offence to your dad. I love him to death, Charlies like a third father. After mine, and Dr. Cullen."

Tears streaked down her face faster as she grabbed my face.

"Edward, I love you. I love you more than anything. When I say this, I want you to do it. I don't want you to think twice, okay? Leave. Get out of Forks. I want you to get away from him. Leave me if have to, please!" She begged me.

I only kissed her. "No."

"Edward-"

"No. It's to late for that, He knows you're my weakness now. If I leave, he'll go straight to you."

She nodded and pressed her lips to mine and then laid against me. After a moment her breathing evened out. I felt my lids heavy as I listened to her breath.

* * *

"BELLA!" Charlie's yells woke me with a start. "ISABELLA SWAN."

I realized where I was and saw Bella asleep against me.

"I've got her Charlie!" I yelled, picking her up.

"On the roof? Asleep?" I shrugged.

"Edward, you and Bella could have been hurt! Honestly, stay off the roof!" My father yelled.

Charlie left with Bella and my father came to me. "Good job on the house, son. I think you should go on that trip."

I smiled. "Thanks, Dad. I'll call Carlisle- I mean, Dr. Cullen, tomorrow."

He walked over to me and thought for a wild moment, he'd hug me. Instead I was shoved violently into a wall. I felt the blood pour down my neck before I registered the pain.

He laughed as sunk to my knees.

"I _NEVER _want you on that roof again! And I want you to dump that girl, she getting to close to you! And clean that blood off the wall. And Clean your room." He said.

"My room is clean." I whispered. Big mistake. He pushed all my stuff off my dresser. Glass shattered, Cologne sprayed over us, books and journals were ruined, and something very important to me was drenched.

I grabbed a picture from my parents wedding day a laid it flat on desk.

"That was moms!" I yelled.

"If you did what I told you to she wouldn't be dead!" He turned a slammed my door and looked at my things. My book, a school, would be easily replaced. My journal, on the other hand, would not.

I sighed and cleaned my floor up, the blood loss overtaking me as I fell on my bed.

* * *

**Aww. I bet you thought daddy Ed was gonna be nice, huh? Oh, well, he'll get what's coming for him in the next chaper, I think. Okay, Bye.**

**~NCS**


	5. Camping and Stitches

**Okay. So, now Edward is going camping with Emmett and Carlisle. YAY! Okay, let's go.**

Iwoke up a few hours later, groggy and unsure of anything. It was really dark, but I knew I was in my room. I felt my head and the bleeding had stopped, but I'd need stiches.

I got up as silently as possible and went down stairs. It was quiet as I snuck out, knowing my car would wake him. I walked the ten miles out of Forks and to the Cullens.

I starred at the masion, the place I wished was home, and a sadness filled me. I felt ashamed, weak. The Cullens were everythig I wanted. I loved them as my own family. Emmett, the largest, loudest, and stupidest person I've ever met, and Alice the hyper-active pixi.

I knocked on their door and Esme, a beautiful, caramel haired woman, opened the door.

"Well, well. Edward Mason, what brings you here at this time of night?"

"My head. I need stitches." I said, giving her the proper hug she'd opened her arms for.

"Edward Anthony! Okay, come in." She said. "Emmett has some clothes upstairs for you. Washed and ready to go." She told me, sitting me down and getting her first-aid kit.

"Okay. Where's Carlisle?" I asked as she came towards me with the neddle.

"I am perfectly able to stitch you up. But, there was an emergncy. Car accident, you know. He was on call." She explained starting on my head. It hurt. i wanted to yell, scream, and whine the whole time, but I was a big boy, and I'd been through worse.

"There you go, sweetheart. I don't know how on Earth you get these cuts." She siad.

"Thanks Esme. I love you." I smiled at her.

"I love you, too, honey. Now let me grab those clothes and you go. Where's your car? I didn't see it out there..."

"I walked." I told her as I followed her up staires.

"Edward, that's ten miles! Eleven if you count the drive way!" I nodded and she handed me the clothes.

We talked randomly until we reached the door and said our goodbyes.

"You behave, Edward." She said, hugging me.

"I will." I promissed, hugging her back.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" She looking at the cloudy sky.

"No, Esme. I can walk. Thanks for the stitches." I said, leaving. I ran home and stopped outside my house. My trip was tomorrow and I got to see Emmett. I snuck to my room and laid down, dreaming of tomorrow.

* * *

"Hey! Ed!" Emmett called. "You wanna swim?"

"Sure. Just let me change." I checked myself out. No scars on my arms or legs.

We walked to the lake near by and got checked out by some girls near by. Emmett cannon balled, getting everyone wet and mad. They quickly packed up and left.

I jumpped in and stayed under for a moment. I resurffaced and Emmett gasped.

"Dude, what's on your back?" He asked. _My back! _Damn, I forgot.

"Uh, skateboarding!" I lied to him.

"Edward. Don't lie to me. I know you to well." I sighed and looked away.

"It's your dad?" He guessed. "Ed, I know he blammed you for your moms death."

I looked at him sighed and told him the whole story.

* * *

**YAY! Emmett knows! Edward will protected. **

**I got another reveiw from some one about Edward and Bella relationship. Please don't ask me about that any more. They are together so fast because they fill a hole in one anothers lives. They are both seventeen.**


	6. Big Change

**Sorry I didn't update! I tried but got disconnected and didn't know and lost it all so I'll do it today and give you extra Emmett. And you spell him name E-M-M-E-T-T. Some people spell it wrong and it kind of bugs me. I love you all. And I've also still got reviews about E/B moving too fast. People they love each other. It was an at first sight deal! They both have a big hole in their lives that they think only the other can fill! I just wanted to get that out there.**

**

* * *

**Emmett drug me to the tent where Carlisle was on the on the phone. He looked up and said a quick goodbye.

"Dad," Emmett said. "Eddie here has something to tell you." Carlisle looked at me and I took a deep breath.

"I'm abused." I told him.

"I knew it." He whispered. "When you came in to see me for the first time, when your ribs were broken. I knew there was no way it came from wrecking a four-wheeler. T here was boot shaped bruises, but I had no proof."

I turned around and showed him the scars.

"What kind of person could do that a kid? Especially their own?" Emmett asked, disgusted. "It's wrong! Edward can't hurt his dad!"

Carlisle looked ready to kill. "Pack up your bags. We're going home."

"NO!" I yelled. "No. We're out here to get away. No girls, no dad, no nothing. Can we at least finish the weekend?"

"No. Edward we need to handle this as soon as possible. Thank you for confiding in us. I'll get you a room set up at the house and you can move in-"

"No, Carlisle. I'm not putting you and Esme in that danger!" I yelled.

"I'm not letting you decide that for us. Emmett help me pack up."

With that they left the tent and didn't come back until they were ready to take it down.

The ride home was quite. No radio, no joking, no laughing. Total opposite from when it started.

Carlisle was ready to kill my dad. He kept saying he would, anyway.

"Um… Can you drop me off at Bella's?" I asked quietly as we pulled into Forks.

Carlisle nodded and drove until we reached her home. He dropped me off and pulled away. Emmett waved goodbye sadly.

I went to the door and knocked. I knew she'd answer, Charlie's car wasn't home. Weird for a Saturday, he usually took the day off.

Bella answered and was shocked to see me. A smile crossed her face and she pulled me in. As soon as the door closed our lips met in a fiery kiss.

"It was a long two days. I thought I'd die without you." She whispered. I knew how she felt. We'd only been together for a short time but we've barley been apart.

"I know. I missed you, too." She led me to the kitchen and I sat down.

"You hungry?" She asked.

"No. Bella sit down. We need to talk."

"Oh, no. Nothing good comes after those four words." She said, but she sat down.

"I told Carlisle and Emmett." I said taking her hand.

"That's great Edward! Carlisle and his wife are so nice. My dad introduced me. You'll be so happy with them. And our relationship-"

"Bella. I'm not moving in with them. I can't." I told her.

She looked so sad, I changed the subject.

"So, where's dad?" I asked.

"Emergency call. We're alone for a few hours…" She smiled suggestively. The guy I used to be would have dragged her upstairs and fucked her brains out; instead I stood and said "I should go."

"No, please, Edward stay." I knew she didn't want me near my dad.

"Bella, baby, I can't stay. You know I can't. He'll kill you. Or Carlisle and Esme. He doesn't care." I whispered. Tears poured down her face.

"He could kill you." She whispered.

"Better me that you, love." I said getting up.

"Edward, please. You need to get out of there-"I cut her off with a kiss.

"I'm going." I said. "I'll see you tomorrow." I left before she could say anything else.

I walked home smiling for no reason. I was just happy. Until I got in my house.

"Dad?!" I yelled. "Are you here?!"

No answer. I shrugged it off and went to my room. I did my homework, cleaned, and cooked diner. I ate by myself and relaxed waiting for my father to get home.

He didn't. I waited for hours and got no word from him.

I was about to give up a head to bed when there was a knock on the door.

I thought it was my dad and he'd forgotten his key. I was wrong.

"Hey, Charlie. Uh…My dad's not here."

"I know son." He said. "Can I come in?"

I nodded and he came in.

"Edward, your dad is dead."


	7. What Happens Next?

**Hi people! So, my dad decided to download something because my Ipod's messed up and won't charge or turn on (I'd love tips for that if you have any.) So I got grounded from the internet for three weeks. So this will be the last update for a while. Not my fault, curse my dad. I will type chapters and post them when I can get on again. I'm sorry guys. Really sorry  


* * *

**I stared at him in shock. Then I laughed.

"You're funny, Charlie. Really. What is he going to jump out and yell 'Boo. 'In a minute?"

"No, Edward. Your father drove drunk and got into an accident. He's gone, son."

I felt a sob building up in me.

"Charlie, it's not funny anymore. DAD! I know it's joke you can come out now!" I yelled for him.

Charlie put a hand on my shoulder and led me to his car. "Maybe you should stay with us tonight. Bella's making dinner, come on."

"So, Dad's at _your house. _Good one, man, I never would have guessed." I told him. He looked at me sympathetically and started the car. He drove straight to him house and got out.

"Edward?" Bella asked when we came in. "Dad, why's Edward here?" She asked.

"I'm coming to get my dad." I said looking around.

"Edward, he's not here."

"Yea, he is. They have joke that he's _dead."_

"Edward, I've been here all day. The only person here was you."

I looked at her and it clicked.

"H-he's really dead?" I asked. Charlie nodded.

"Edward, sweetheart, I'm _so_ sorry." Bella said hugging me.

"Wh-Ho-Wha?" I held tightly to Bella, feeling like I'd collapse if I didn't.

Bella led me to the living room and sat me down. I felt tears streaking down my face and Bella pulled me to her. I cried openly into her neck. I hated my dad but he was the only family I had. I felt alone.

"You okay?" Bella asked when I finished.

"Yea." I whispered.

"Where are you going to go?"

"Good question." I sighed. "The Cullen's I guess."

Bella stroked my hair and I relaxed into her. She held me until Charlie told her to go to bed. I laid there and couldn't move. Half of me felt like singing. The other half curling into a ball.

I got up and left them a note. I walked out the door and straight to the Cullens. The lights were on and everyone was sitting at the dinner table laughing and smiling.

I knocked on the door and waited.

"Edward?" Esme asked, opening the door. "Do you need stitches again?"

"No. Can I come in?"


	8. A Place to Stay

Esme looked at me like I was crazy, but let me in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." I told her coming in. "I just didn't know where else to go. I can wait, I know Emmett and Alice are here."

"No, no. Come in. Are you okay?"

"Everyone's been asking me that. My… my dad died."

"Oh, sweet heart, come on in. You can stay in Emmett's old room and we'll work on it tomorrow." Esme loved interior design. My new room will be a hell of a lot better than my old one.

I smiled and she lead me into the kitchen. There I was attacked by a small dark haired pixie.

"EdwardEdwardEdward! It is so great to see you! LOOK!" She held out her hand and a small diamond ring was on the left ring finger.

"You're engaged?" I asked, looking at Jasper, her, now, fiance.

"Yes. The wedding's next May. Why are you here so late?" Here we go.

"That can wait. We should celebrate tonight."

"Edward, it doesn't help to keep it hidden." Esme told me. I sighed.

"My dad died. It was a car accident. " Alice and Rosalie's smiles faded and they ran and hugged me.

"Oh, Edward I'm sorry!" They said. I hugged them back and let them go.

"Esme, I just want to be alone for while. Is that okay?"

"Yes, Edward. Do you know where the room is?" I nodded and left the room.

I walked into the room and sat on the bed. This was my home from now on. I sighed and laid down. I drifted to sleep, tears running down my face again.


	9. Esmes secret

I woke up the next morning in a daze. I felt dried tear trails down my face and was still tired. My father had haunted my dreams last night and I was tossing, turning, and waking up so randomly. I starred at the ceiling and breathed in the air. It was different. The air was scented with Esme perfume and roses she had planted outside.

The air I was used to was filled with cigarette smoke, alcohol, and cologne. I missed it, I missed _him. _It's weird, I used to wish he'd die, and now that he has I just want him back.

I heard the phone ring, but dismissed it. Until Esme yelled, "Edward!"

"I got up and ran downstairs. She smiled at me and handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Edward? Oh, thank God. Why did you leave?" Bella's voice asked

"I didn't want to cause any more trouble over there. Carlisle said all ready I could move in. So, here I am."

"Edward, are you all right? I mean, your dad just died, do you want me to come over?"

"No, Esme and I are just setting up my room today. You can come over to my old place and help move stuff, if you want. "

"Sure, I'll be over. Just call me."

"Okay, I will. I love you."

"I love you, too." She whispered.

"Bye." I hung up and saw Esme had never left the room.

"So, Bella Swan?" She asked.

"Esme, I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"You two are being safe right?"

"Esme!" I groaned.

"There are condoms in Carlisle's office." I knew she was just trying to embarrass me and it was working.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." I told her. She laughed.

"Are you hungry? I'll fix you something while you go change."

I did as she said and came down stairs.

She had eggs, bacon, biscuits, gray, and pancakes sitting out.

"Some are left over from Emmett's visit, sorry."

"It's okay, I'm starved." I said sitting down. She across from me and asked me about my dad.

"He was okay. Mean sometimes, but okay."

"My father past away a few ago." She whispered. "Edward, I'm going to tell you a secret. I was abused when I was your age by my father. I'd wish and pray he'd die at night. But when he actually did, I cried myself to sleep. I still loved him he was my dad after all."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Edward, I know you were abused, and I know you love your father. This is hard for you."

"It is. I never thought… I can't believe he's gone." I whispered. Esme nodded and finished eating in silence.


	10. Painting

After Esme and I ate and cleaned up the dishes we went back to the kitchen table.

"Alright, Edward. What shall we do first? Get your things from your house or start in your new room?"

"I don't know. I've never thought about stuff like this." I admitted.

"Well, we'll start in your new room, get the heavy lifting done." She said. I nodded and we headed up stairs.

"Okay, I thought we'd put some shelves of that wall, for CDs whatever you like. A picture frame over there, we should get some of you and Bella…" I smiled and nodded.

"We can replace this bed if you don't feel comfortable since Emmett slept in it and did God knows what when Carlisle and I were out of town, maybe some new paint to liven the place up a bit?"

"Okay. So where do we start?" I asked.

"Well, moving everything to paint to start. Then we'll go find you a bed and get your things while it dries, but it shouldn't take long. Since Bella is helping get your stuff we can move faster and get you two into your room alone faster."

"Esme, why do think like that?" I asked.

"Oh, Emmett and Rosalie were always sneaking around behind our backs. Sleeping together every chance they got."

"Esme, I'm not like that. Not anymore. I used to use girls for that until my mom died. I've changed."

She only smiled at me and showed me some paint she had in her studio.

"I like the black, red, and blue." I told her.

"We could do black with a red trim if you like. Then a black and red blanket set. "

"Sure. Sounds great." I said. We got the paint started working. I did trim around the very top and bottom of the walls. We painted them and painted the shelves we'd add later.

Next, we headed to the mall to get a bed. We chose a king size, wooden frame. Esme chose today shipping. After that we got two blanket and sheet sets.

"Okay, which way to your house, Edward?" I gave Esme the directions and we headed that way while I texted Bella.


	11. Birthday Present

**Sorry I didn't update, I was waiting for some more reviews. Anyway, here we go.**

Bella was waiting when we arrived to my house. She got out of her truck and met us half way.

"What are we getting?" She asked as I pulled out my key and walked to the front door.

"My records mainly. I don't really have anything else." I told her, opening the door and allowing her and Esme in.

"Where abouts are they?" Esme asked.

"If you see a record, it's mine. My dad didn't listen to a lot of music." I told them. "I'm going to start upstairs."

I walked into my room and pulled my records to from under my bed and in my closet. I picked up all four boxes and carried them downstairs. Esme was starring at all the music I had with a smile. Bella was sitting cross-legged on the floor looking at them.

I sat down my boxes. "Bella, can you do something for me?" I asked.

"What?" She said looking up at me. I pulled out a list of all the records I had.

"Check these off, honey, okay?" She nodded and took the list.

"Esme, I have a player in the basement, want to see if we get that?"

"Sure."

We headed down and found it under the stairs.

"This has to be the best player I've ever seen." Esme commented. "You know, I have some albums in the basement at home. You're welcome to them."

"Thanks, Esme." I smiled as we lifted the player and carried it upstairs. We sat it down and I turned around. Bella was still on floor but now she crying.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to her and putting and arm around her.

Well, this record wasn't on your list and I opened it and…Look." She handed me a note and I read it aloud for Esme.

_Dear Edward,_

_Happy eighteenth birthday. I know you won't see this before you move out, but I want you to know I don't blame you for Elizabeth's death. Even if you were home what could you have done to prevent it? If you had died trying to protect her, she would have died anyway knowing her. I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. I hope you can forgive me._

_I love you,_

_Your dad._

* * *

**I know it's short but I thought the letter was a good ending please review me.**


	12. AKWARD!

**Okay so writing this has been backed up. I will write for lots of reviews. Please.**

* * *

Bella pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry."

I only stared at the letter, shocked. He didn't blame me? He loved me? Everything was so messed up. I loved my dad, he was my dad. I had no choice.

"Bella, maybe you should on home. Edward and I can handle it."

"No." I whispered. "Bella, stay."

"I will. I promise I will."

I got up and picked up a box. I carried it to my car, Esme and Bella following. An hour later we were putting records up in mt room.

"I should start dinner, Bella are you staying?" Esme said, checking her watch.

"Sure." She smiled at her and Esme left us alone. We here done a half hour later.

"So... Were alone in your bedroom." She said suggestively. Oh, no.

"Bella, my mom's downstairs." I said. "We can make out all you want. But no sex."

"I'll settle." She said pulling me to her. We kissed passionately, in my door way for a second until I closed the door and pulled her to the bed.

We intertwined our selves there, our tongues exploring each others mouths. Her skin was soft beneath my fingers as was her hair.

She twisted her fingers in my hair and pulled it. I moaned, and moved to her neck. Her skin was so sweet. Like candy. Like strawberries.

"You taste like strawberries." I whispered, licking her neck. "I like strawberries."

Her breathing was fast and knew what she wanted. I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too, Edward."

"OH!" My head snapped up, Esme was at my door. We quickly separated. "I'll... Dinners on the table."

We got up, and Bella readjusted her shirt and fixed her hair.

"That was nice. We should do it again." Next time I'll lock the door.

* * *

**I know it's short I'm out of ideas.**


	13. The real truth

**I NEED IDEAS! Please help me out here. Thanks bunches.**

* * *

Bella and I headed downstairs for dinner as Carlisle was coming up.

"Hi, kids." He said moving past us.

"Hey." We said as he disappered. Esme was setting the table when entered. I knew as soon as we got in there it was be awkward tonight.

"Oh, hi, kids." She said, not looking at us. We sat next to echother and Bella looked at me.

"What do you know about your parents? I know it's really insincitive to ask but I'd love to know."

"My dad was a drunk, my mother was an angel, I messed up. I loved my parents, Bella. They loved me, well they did. When my mother died, he stoped." I sighed

"But he didn't. You saw that letter. He still loved you." She said, grabbing my hands. I sighed, she was right.

"Either way, their gone. I'm orphaned and that's all there is to it." She was about to protest, as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I smirked. I walked over to the door and Charlie stood behind it. "Charlie?"

"Edward, we need to talk." He said. I stepped outside and closed the door.

"Your parents asked me not to tell you until ou were eightteen but I'm god father and you should know." I looked at him lost.

"Edward, you were adopted." He told me.

"What? No. I can't be, I saw my birth certificate."

"Your parents, youir real parents, never named you, Edward. They left you on Ed and Liz's door step. They took you in and and raised you."

"No! I cant be!"

""You are, I'm sorry, Edward."

"YOu should stay for diner. I want to know more." He nodded and followed me in.

Everyone else was at the table when came in.

"I asked Charile to stay.. YOu that's alright." They nodde and by Bella.

"Are you okay?" She whispered

"No, I'm adopted." I whispered.


	14. Dinner

**Hello my people. I need Ideas still. I'm pulling at straws guys.**

* * *

She looked at me shocked.

"Later." I whispered, taking her hand under the table.

Carlisle said grace and we began to eat.

"So, Charlie, what brings you around this late?" Esme asked.

"Just something I needed to tell Edward." He shruged.

"About his father?"She asked

"Kind of. I think he should tell you this on his own time, Esme." She frowned and looked at me. I looked at my plate and pretended to eat.

After a couple of minutes I sighed. "Can I be excused?"

"Of course, son." Carlisle said. I pushed away from the table and Bella followed.

"I'll be up in a moment." Charlie said, almost as a warning.

We walked upstairs and Bella paced my room.

"What did my dad say?"

"He told me I was adopted. I was left on a door step, Bella. Who could that? Why would someone do that?"

"Did he who...?"

"No one know who my parents are Bella. I only wish I did." I sighed. "I've been living a lie my whole life."

She walked over and looked down into my eyes.

"Edward, I love you. I always will. That's no lie. I will help you find them." She whispered.

I leaned up and captured her lips. "I love you, too."

"HM!" We jumped apart as Charlie came in.

"Alright Edward, lets get started."


	15. Charlies Story

**Kay, Next chapter UP! I'm going to put his story in italics so you'll know whats up.**

* * *

_"I was at your parents house the night it happened. Liz and Edward had tried having kids, but it never happened. My divorce with Renee was just finalized, so we were hanging out. There was knock on the door around midnight, and we got worried. No one came around that late unless there was an emergency. Liz got the door and called for us. We ran, thinking it was bad_, _but it was you. You were asleep, of course. You had to have just gotten released from the hospital, you were so small."_

"Wait, so they just dumped me? No name, no nothing?" I asked, outraged.

_"They left your birth certificate in your blanket. Name was blank. They didn't know who left you or why, they checked the hospital and it was asked to stay anonymous. Ed and Liz kept you, naming you after him to make it official. You loved them like real parents, and they loved you. They named me your God parent, you and I hung out all the time. Watched the games, went fishing, you never left my side. Of course as you grew up, you went out more. Summer camps and stuff, you never met Bells._

Bella had taken my hand. I glanced at her and she had tears rolling down her face. I wiped them away and turned back to Charlie.

_"A few years later your mom died and Edward began to hurt you. I wanted to help Ed, but I didn't know how. Edward, you're like a son to me, I love you. But that wasn't my place, not then anyway."  
_

"So, when my bones were being broken and I was being bruised you did nothing because _it wasn't you place!?"_ I yelled.

"Edward, please calm down."Charlie said, standing.

"Calm down. I just find out my dad's not even my dad and you want me to calm down!?"

Edward, please." Bella whispered, touching my shoulder. I relaxed and sat back down.

"I'll go. Bells midnight curfew."

She nodded and Charlie left.

"Baby, are you okay?" She whispered. I shook my head and she held me close.

"I'm so sorry."

We stayed that way until she had to go. I curled up in ball, feeling more alone than ever.


	16. Back in the game

I left for school early that morning, not ready to face Esme about Charlies talk. I thought of my parents as I drove. Who were they? Where did they go? Why didn't they want me? I guess they could have just been young and notable to handle a child, but then why not leave with the nurse at the hospital? _The hospital. _Maybe I could get into my records and find out. Would they let me?

I pulled into the parking lot at the school and found my place. I decided to go and look at the football field, I hadn't seen it for a while. I walked out an sat in the stands. I used to be a foot ball star. I was captain, dating the head cheer leader, had lots of friends... Then I decided to go out with Tanya instead of staying home with my...mother? Was it still okay to call her that?

"You miss it?" I jumped as the coaches voice pulled me from my thought.

"Yes, sir. I miss it everyday."

"Want back on the team?" He asked sitting next to me.

"Really?"

"We need you, Mason. Newton can't hold a team together, he can't even complete a pass. We suck with you."

"I'll be at practice this afternoon."

"Good man." He said standing.

"I wont let you down, sir. Thanks."

I walked to the front of the school and people were filing in. I waved at them, some looked at me like I was crazy, others waved back. I heard Bella's truck before I saw it and waited for her to park .before running to her and kissing her.

"Wow, somebodys happy." She said, shocked.

'I'm on the football team."

"WHAT?!" Newton said, behind me. I put an arm around Bella's shoulders and turned to him.

"I'm back on the team."

"No, way!"

"Mike, I didn't quit because I wanted to. My dad made me. My mom died remember?"

"Oh, yea. Sorry Dude. I guess we were to focused on winning to care about that."

Mike and I were friends again in a matter of minutes. I couldn't help but hope everyone else would welcome me back that fast too.


	17. Finding Out

I walked Bella to her class and kissed her goodbye.

I hurried to English, across the building. I arrived in the class room after the bell but our teacher wasn't there yet  
Tanya Denali, my ex and the new school slut, came up to me.

"Hi, Eddie baby." She purred. Argh, was that supposed to be sexy? How did I fall for that?

"I didn't like it the and I don't like it now Tanya." I said trying to get around her.

"I heard you're back on the market. Want to go out sometime?"

"I have a girlfriend, Tanya."

"That little flat chested, plain jane, bitch?"

"She not a bitch. And she's not plain. And her breast are a hell of a lot better than your cheap implants"

"These were three thousand dollars. And you liked them enough last year."

"Last year I didn't have Bella."

"Maybe I should tell Bella about our third date. By the lake, In your back seat?"

"That was then."

"And about Jessica, Lauren, Kim, Leah, Emily, and the count less others."

I gulped. Bella and I had watched John Tucker Must Die the other day. She turned to me and said she absolutly loathed players and that should happen to all of them.

I ignored that and the teacher told Tanya to head to her seat.  


* * *

I kissed Bella goodbye at the end of the day.

"I'll be at your house after practice to study."

She nodded and got in her truck.

I walked and got into the locker room. Everyone was changing and talking and laughing. Some waved at me and others glared.

I got ready and we headed to the field.

"Okay, as you have noticed Mason is back. I don't want you going easy on him." He blew his whistle and we took off.  


* * *

After I showered and changed I said good bye to the guys and headed to Bella's\. Charlie would be home in an hour or so, so we only got to be alone for a while.

I got out of my car at her house and walked up the walk.

I knocked and waited. She opened the door, saw me, then slammed the door in my face.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?"

"Go away! I'm done with you! I never want to see you again!"


	18. Break up

"Bella! Tell me what I did!" I called through the door.

"I don't date players! GO HOME!"

I starred at the wood of the door for a moment.

"I'm not that guy anymore, Bella. That was then, I have you now. You make want to be better. Please, just talk to me." I told her. I waited, holding my breath. Aftter what seemed like forever came her answer.

"No."

I felt my heart break open and bleed out.

"Okay."

I turned and walked to my car. She found out. She didn't the me she fell for anymore. She saw the player, the jerk. I drove home and turned the engin off, but couldn't move. I couldn't breath right and couldn't think straight  
straight..

"Edward?" Esme asked, looking out the door. "Honey what are you doing?"

I shook my head and got out of the car.

"I'm taking a shower and heading to bed." I whispered, passing her.

"What about diner?"

"Not hungry."

I showered in a dazed and laid on my bed starring at the ceiling.

'carlisle, go talk to him. You were a young boy once."

"Esme, there isn't a thing I can do. He isn't in physical pain. His pain is mental." Esme sighed.

"At least try? All of the years we've known him, he's never been lke this"

I heard a knock on my door but didn't acknowledge it. What Carlisle had to say didn't interest me. I'd lost it all and just wanted to die.

"Edward? Are you...okay?"

"Fine." I said, in a voice that sounded nothing like mine.

"Uh... Is it girl trouble?"

I nodded.

"Are you and Bella okay?"

"No. She dumped me."

"Why?"

"Because of the past. She found out from someone who I used to be and now I've lost her." I said, tears filling my eyes again.

"Oh, I'm sorry.

"What ever. It's over and I can't change that." I sighed. He looked at me.

"This is the worst month of my life. My dad dies. I find out I'm adopted, and now this. I should have known. Something good always leads to something bad. I get Bella, my dad dies. I jion the football team again, Bella dumps me. The world hates Edward Cullen."

Carlisle smiled. "You want to change your last name?" He asked. I suddenly realized I'd used Cullen.

"I want to keep Mason. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen?"

He nodded, got up and left.

Today was not my day. 


	19. Edward's parents

I got up the next morning, and stretched. I knew what had happened yesterday wasn't a dream, but I wanted it to be. I wanted Bella to be laying beside me, i always wanted her beside me. But I lost her, I lost her because I made stupid mistakes.

I'd decided late last night, today I was going to find out who my birth parents were.

I grabbed my jacket and headed out, wanting to go now before Esme woke up. I knew it would difficult, but I had to try.

I drove to the hospital and sat in the parking lot for an hour at least, scarred to go in. Finally I maned up and got out of the car.

I walked in and went straight to the front desk, I wanted to get in and out before Carlisle came to work.

"Uh, I need to find something- someone, actually." I asked the woman working there.

"Who?"

"Uh, My birth parents, they , um, kind of dumped me. They didn't leave a name or anything. I want to know who they are."

"If there wasn't a name, I can't tell you."

"Alright, can you give me a list of all parents of kids born on June twentieth 1992?"

She made a kind of face and then typed something on her computer.

"Don't tell anyone." She gave me a smile and a wink. "And feel free to come by anytime."

"Thanks." _But no thanks!_

I ran back to my car and looked at the list. Half of the people I'd never met, others I'd fought with their kids for party days. I looked down until two names caught my eye.

Carlisle Cullen and Esme Platt**(I can't remember Esme's maiden name.)**

I starred at the paper in shock, Carlisle and Esme? Could they be? 

I drove home and got out of my car. I stormed inside and everyone was eating.

"Edward, honey what's wrong?" Esme asked. I therw the papers on the table.

"It turns out I'm adopted. And guess whos names I found."

For the first time I noticed Esme's eyes were as green as mine. And Carlisle ran his hand through his hair when he nervous.

"Did you ever plan to tell me? Or were you just going to let me think I was really theirs?

"Edward-" I didn't hear her excuse. I walked past them and up to my room. There I pulled out my duffel bag and tossed my clothes in it.

"Where are you going?" Esme asked.

"Charlie's. He's my god father after all."

"Edward, we-"

"Why me? You kept Emmett and Alice, they're older than me, so don't give me the we were too young thing."

"Back then, we didn't have alot Edward. Two kids were all we could afford-"

"So you drop me on a door step? You couldn't take me somewhere respectable? Those people could have been killers, rapist! Or did you even care?"

"Of course-"

I picked my bag up and moved past her.

I tossed my bag in the back seat and drove away. I stopped at Charlie's house and praised God that he was home.

I walked up to the front door and knocked. Bella answered and went to slam it again. I held my hand up to stop it.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" She yelled.

"I have no where to go, Bella, please."

"Carlisle and Esme kick you out?"

"I left."

"Why?"

"Because they didn't want me 18 years ago."

"They're you...?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "Come on in."


	20. Vampire Diaires

Bella lead me to the couch and sat me down.

"Want some coffee or something?"

"Yea, sue." I said not really listening. I glanced at the TV. "What are you watching?"

"Vampire Diaries. I always watch it on Saturday."

I watched as dark haired guy came into a class room where a teacher, a lighter haired boy, and pretty girl.

"Sorry, I'm late. Dog ate my...never mind."

"That's Damon, he's my favorite. I always liked- Never mind." A realization crossed her face.

"What?"

"The bad boy. The player. Oh my God. Edward, I'm so, so ,so sorry. I thought, when Tanya told me, that you'd leave me, or cheat on me. I love you, too much to lose you that way."

"I'm not him anymore, Bella. I'm me now. The guy you love, and the guy I want to be."

"I love you, Edward." She whispered.

"I love you, too." Our lips met in a fiery kiss. She leaned back, and pulled me on top of her.

Her hand began to pull on the hem of my shirt a few minutes later, pulling it up alittle.

I pulled away and looked anywhere but at her.

"Edward?"

"I'm not ready for that-"

"But you are ready for it if it was any other girl!?"

"No! I want more for us. And if you can't understand that, maybe I should go to Mike's or something."

"No, I'm sorry."

I kissed her. "I'm going to take a shower, watch your little show."

She smiled and turned her attention to the screen.


	21. Bella's room

A while later we curled up on her bed, whispering so Charlie couldn't hear. He'd understood and made up the couch for me.

"You have to go back, you know." She whispered.

"I can't. They abandoned me."

"But, Edward, they're your parents."

"And they couldn't have told me that when I was getting beaten?"

She stroked my cheek and kissed me. "Just think about it?

"Fine." I sighed.

I brushed her hair back. "Tell me about that show you watch."

She grinned. "Okay, in 1864 Damon and Stefan were changed in vampires by this girl Kathrine. Now, 145 years later, they both fell in love with Elena, a girl who looks just Kathrine. I think Damon and Elena should be together. They make a great couple. He's not killing human, or having sex, that we've heard about. He loves her."

I nodded. "I'll watch it with you sometime."

"You might not like it.

"I should go back down stairs." I sighed and yawned.

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too." I leaned down and kissed her. "Goodnight."

I felt something on my ass as I was about to leave. I turned to glance at her, and she smiled innocently.

"Did you really just grab my ass?"

She bit her lip and nodded. Damn, one second she's an innocent angel, the next she's a little vixen. I can never win.

"Good night, Bella."


	22. Fights

I woke up the next morning very uncomfortable. The couch wasn't as nice as my own bed.

"Morning." Bella called from the kitchen. I got up and went to join her. Charlie was on a fishing trip so we had the day together. She kissed me and smiled. "Coffee's ready."

"Thanks." I murmured.

"I think we should go see Esme and Carlisle today." She said. I sighed.

"Bella-"

"No. They are your family. Your real family. Please."

"No."

"Damn it Edward!" She yelled jumping up. "You have this amazing family and you are goning to give them up because they couldn't afford a third child at the time?!"

"So they dumped me on a door step of complete strangers?!"

She put her coffee down and stormed out of the room. I wanted to run after her and apologize but I didn't. It was true, after all.

She didn't come back into the kitchen for awhile and when she did she was fully dressed. I was about to ask when there was a knock on the door. Bella answered it then invited whoever in and walked back into the kitchen. Carlisle and Esme behind her.

"I looked at her and she cleared her throat. "You guys have some issues to work out. But Edward is so stubborn I had to call you two. So, work it out."

"Edward." Esme whispered, reaching for my hand. I pulled back and crossed my arms over my chest.

Bella hit me upside the head. "Behave." She muttered.

'We're sorry, Edward. What else can we say. We never left you. We stayed in Forks, we watched over you."

"Not very well." I muttered.

"We had been watching the Masons for months before you were born. We knew they couldn't have kids. How were we to know Elizabeth would die, or that Edward would hurt you?"

"Why not take me an adoption agency? Where a good person good have taken me?"

"Because we wanted you in Forks!"

"Why not keep me then? Carlisle was in school I'm sure! Doctors make good money-"

"He was in school! And we already had Emmett and Alice!" I pushed away from table.

"Then you shouldn't have had me!" I stormed out of the room and didn't look back.


	23. Fixing things

I was sitting on the beach starring at the ocean. I'd been out here for a few hours.

"I thought I might find you here." I heard Bella say behind me. "After you didn't answer your phone."

"Turned it off." I muttered, not turning towards her.

"I figured." I felt her sit next to me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called them without asking you first. This is between you three and I shouldn't have gotten involved."

"No, you shouldn't have." I sighed. "But, I guess you just wanted to help."

She leaned against my arm and sighed. "How long do plan to hold out? They _are_ your parents after all." I sighed.

"I can't, Bella. I love them, but they lied."

"Okay, in your own time." She sighed.

We watched the sun set into the and then headed home.

* * *

I drove Bella to school Monday and walked her to class.

"See you." She said, kissing me quickly. I walked to class and was the door was blocked by Lauren and Tanya.

"Eddie!" They squealed. Everyone covered their ears and some shot me looks of pity. Thet attacked me, tossing their arms around my neck and waist and shoving me back.

"Ow. Get off of me!" I said pushing them off.

They glared, it was going to be a long week.


	24. Jacob Black

Bella had stayed after school to watch football practice. I'd asked her to go home with Angela, to stay away from Tanya and Lauren, but she refused. She was sitting in the bleachers when we came out.

"You tap that yet?" Mike asked as he spotted her.

"No. It's not like. And neither am I. Not anymore, dude."

"Whatever. If I were you, I'd have hit her and moved on." I rolled my eyes and put my helmet on.

============================================================================================================================================  
'Stop! You're all sweaty!" Bella squealed when I grabbed her after practice.

"I always liked that." Tanya's voice said from behind us. "It made him smell musky, manly."

I put my arm around Bella's waist and turned to face her. She was smirking coldly as if she had a secret.

"What do you want Tanya?" I asked.

"Oh, I found someone I think you'd like to meet. Jacob?"

Bella froze at my side. I looked at her and her expression was terrified.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Hello, Bella." A mans voice said. I turned and a tall Indian stood with Tanya.

"This is Bella's ex-boyfriend, Jacob Black." She said. He was taller than me, had big mussels, and cropped off black hair.

"Edward Mason." I said, polity.

He glared at my hand and I brought it back to my side.

"She's mine!" He said savagely.

"We broke up, Jacob." Bella whispered behind me. "You cheated, remember Emily?"

"She's marrying Sam Uley next month. And I want you." He tried to grab her but I stepped back, pushing her with me.

"Did you sleep with this guy, too, Bells? Do the same things with him you did with me?" I wanted to punch him in the face, to teach him some manners. But if I touched him he could take me down.

I grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her away.

"I'll get her back!" Jacob yelled.

She ran to the car and got in. I got in after her.

"Who was that?"

"My ex."

"And what he said..."

"I slept with him once. He became obsessive. He didn't let me near anyone else, I never got to talk any other boys. Then I caught him cheating. I dumped him and moved here."

I put my arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair. I swore to my self that I wouldn't let her out of my sight.


	25. Fight night

When we got home I held Bella, letting her know I'd protect her. She got up after a while and cooked diner. She need something happy right now.

"I'll forgive them." I sighed.

"What?" Bella asked turning.

"Carlisle and Esme. I'll forgive them."

She smiled at me. "Good. I'll go with you."

I sighed again, and sat down.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, yea, fine."

She ran her finger through my hair "Lets go out tonight."

"Okay, what do you want to do?" She shruged.

"Movie, or just a walk. I want to be with you tonight."

I nodded. "Okay. I'm going to shower."

She smiled and nodded. I showered quickly and got dressed. Bella came out of her room as I left the bathroom. To say she was beautiful was blasphemy. She was perfect, breathtaking. She'd befriend the friendless, became a social leper by dating him, and made him feel like he had something to live for.

"I love you." I told her. It was out of blue, I don't even know where it came from.

"I love you, too." She smiled.

We waited for Charlie to get home and then left. I decided we'd go to the movie, I didn't feel safe walking at night with Jacob here.

"What will we see?" Bella asked.

"Whatever you want."

"Nightmare on Elm Street!"

"Are you sure you can handle that."

"Yes!"

* * *

Bella clung to me after movie. "Thought you could handle it." I laughed.

She punched me. "Ha ha."

"Did you seriously just punch me?"

"No. I tapped you aggressively." I laughed and put my arm around her. She froze.

"Bella? What-"

"Hey, Bells." Jacob voice said from my car. "Miss me?"

"What do you want, Black?" I snapped.

"My girlfriend!"

"She dumped you dude, get over it."

"What did you just say me?" He grabbed my collar and pulled me closer to him.

"Get off of me!" I yelled pushing back. He punched me, hard and I hit him back.

I could hear Bella yelling for us to stop, but I didn't. I was winning at the moment and I stopped he'd hurt us.

When I knew he was knocked out, or that he could move at least, I stopped.

"Come on." I said, looking at Bella.

She nodded and stepped over Jacob. I drove home and stopped.

"I'm sorry." I told her. "I wish you hadn't seen that."

She kissed me, "Thank you."


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to all of you who sent nice reviews, I love them. But someone sent a very mean, very rude review that made me doubt myself. But what that person didn't understand was, this is an all human story. The characters will be different from the books, way different! So get over it! Sorry for the outburst but it had to be said.**

* * *

I helped Bella cook breakfast the next morning and promised I'd go to Carlisle and Esme's tonight. She hugged me tightly and went to change. I ate hen followed her. I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom.

We left for school, early. We need some alone time some normalcy. Just her and I.

Unfortunately, Tanya was there with Mike, Tyler and Lauren.

"I hope you're happy. Jacob's gone!" Tanya wailed.

"Good, prick deserved it."

Tanya glowered at me and turned away. Mike and Tyler smiled.

"I heard you got some good hits in."

"Yea, we'll talk about it later." I said, putting an arm around Bella's waist. We walked away from the group and sat down on a bench, far away.

"I'm sorry, about last night." I said. "I'm not usually that way. I never used fight people."

"It's okay. I'm glad you did. It was sexy." She whispered in my ear.

I smiled. I had a good day all day. I passed my history quiz, got a great grade on a report on mythical creatures, thanks to Bella's help, the girl knew her vampires. After all that, though, I knew things would be bad,. We were going to the Cullen's tonight and I didn't have a good feeling.

I drove Bella to the house after school and we got out. We walked up to the door I sighed, "Herte we go."

I rang the bell.


	27. The End

I waited, barley breathing, holding Bella's hand tightly.

"Edward, that's starting to hurt." She whispered.

"Oh, sorry." I said, loosening my grip. I heard the door unlock and open.

"Edward?" Esme asked. "Oh, Edward!" She threw her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist.

"I'm sorry I got so mad." I whispered, her arms tightened.

"I love you, son." She whispered back. I could feel her tears on my neck, and mine on my face. She let go and we went inside.

"I didn't change a thing upstairs. But I did pick up your dirty clothes." Bella laughed and I felt my face warm up.

"I don't expect you to call me mom or anything. Esme's fine until we get closer." She said.

Carlisle came home a few hours later and we made up too.

For the second time in my life, I had a great family. And for the first time, I had a great girlfriend.

* * *

**I've decided to end this one here but I'll have a sequel about Edward and Bella's college life next. BYE!**


	28. AN

_**Okay I have to post this for my twin, Anna! She created I tapped you aggressively not me. that is her thing and I borrowed it without permission. Thank s for reading my stroy. BYE**_


End file.
